The present invention relates to medical connectors for blood transfer, intravenous fluid supply, medication dosage and the like.
My prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,273,533 issued Dec. 28, 1993 and 5,306,243 issued Apr. 26, 1994 disclose a medical connector valve which employs an elastomeric valve element in the form of an elastomeric septum or fluid barrier disposed in a two part plastic housing. The septum is pierced by an upstream pointed cannula to make the fluid connection. Disconnection of the flow line allows the elastomer to re-seal the connector. Valve opening and closing is regulated by rotating a fluid line connection with respect to a housing in which the cannula and septum are mounted. Such connectors are relatively expensive due to the presence of a cannula and the mounting thereof and are increasingly more likely to leak or become contaminated with particulate material of the septum due to repeated use.
Medical connectors frequently must be repeatedly opened and closed during patient care. In hospital environments such as intensive care units medical connectors may be actuated or cycled many times and must remain leak free so as to safely avoid introduction of contaminants such as cotton fibers from swabs used to clean the connectors and inadvertent introduction of air bubbles which cause embolisms and patient death.
Medical connectors which use resilient flow barriers which are repeatedly pierced during use of the connector become more subject to fluid leakage with increased actuation cycles, particularly if connected in an infusion pump line which may subject the connector to pressures as high as 27 psi.